


Never Knew I Needed: An Almost There Story

by TianaBellaPoldark



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaBellaPoldark/pseuds/TianaBellaPoldark
Summary: The villains who stood in the way of George and Elizabeth's wedding have ran away from Cornwall. Their wedding night is the beginning of their happily ever after.





	Never Knew I Needed: An Almost There Story

**Author's Note:**

> _The Black Moon_ describes the early days of George and Elizabeth's marriage as passionate, so this is an attempt to explore what we didn't see at the end of Season 2. This story is a lot steamier than the rest of "Almost There", but fits the established timeline. For those of you have not read the story, the main premise of this AU is George is a nice but lonely banker who finds comfort in the arms of the recently widowed Elizabeth. Feedback on this experiment with erotic writing is much appreciated!

Elizabeth held George by her left hand as they climbed the stairs to her chamber. As she climbed the stairs, the anxiety she thought she conquered about her wedding night returned to her. Francis was a more passionate man and she often felt out of sync with him. She silently resolved to communicate more with George. 

Little did she know, George was having a similar battle in his head. Letting his guard down didn’t come easy to him either. His father and uncle were not around to judge him for his desire, but he still had a thought about their disapproval of his choice of bride. As they reached the door, Elizabeth reached into her pocket for the key. She opened the door, but before she can open it, George wrapped his arms around her. 

“Forgive me Elizabeth, but I want to carry you across the threshold,” he whispered.

“How romantic!” she said. Even with the extra weight of her dress, George succeeded in lifting her up in 1 motion. He was proud of his strength gained through boxing as he approached the bed. He left Elizabeth down. 

“I am still in awe we are actually here together my love,” George said. He held her hand and stared into her eyes. 

“I can’t believe it either,” she said. “Why don’t we make ourselves more comfortable?” 

“This coat is heavy and I am sure you're weighed down by your dress as well,” George said. Elizabeth turned her back to George so she could unclasp the hook and eyes at the front of the dress. She stepped out of the dress, then carefully placed it and her skirt supports on hangers. Meanwhile George carefully folded his jacket and waistcoat on the chair next to his dresser. She waited for him to make the first move.

“The candlelight makes your skin glow,” he said. George walked slowly towards her and started to kiss the left side of her neck and shoulder. He moved the neckline so he could feel her skin but he hesitated to loosen her chemise or her stays. She sighed deeply feeling the beginnings of pleasure. “My darling, turn around so I can admire you,” she said. George stood in front of her had a sheepish grin on his face. He had his shirt and his breeches on still, which felt a little tighter than usual since his desire was beginning to show. 

“I must confess, I am a little at odds.” George said. “I want to be a good husband for you now and in the future, but it has been many years since I have last...had relations. And yet my desire for you is brighter than the fireplace.”

“Rest assured, I feel the same way,” Elizabeth said. “I am caught between my old life and the future as your wife. And yet I also must admit I do indeed want you.” 

He reached for her hands and held them. “We can figure it out together, we have all night and all the time now. “Can I show you how much I love you?” 

“Yes.”

George began to unlace her stays, then the drawstring at the top of her chemise. Once the stays were undone, he slipped her chemise over her head. He then guided her body to recline on the bed. Slowly he began to kiss the front of neck and her chest. She smelled of roses and he was tasting lavender on her skin. George then moved so he could caress her breasts. He relished alternating between pecking her flesh and sucking her nipples. Elizabeth moaned softly, feeling the rising heat from within her. It was not too long ago that she thought she could never feel this way again. He continued tracing a downward path with his lips. He stopped at her lower waist and kissed the faint stretch marks remaining from her pregnancy.

“This is beauty right here, you are beautiful,” he said.

“You are too kind,” she replied. She started to sniffle because George was giving her all of the confidence she lacked in herself.

He raised his head to look her in the eye. “Maybe one day we can have a little one of our own, you’re already an amazing mother to Geoffrey Charles.”

“It’s been so long but I hope we can give him a little brother or sister,” Elizabeth replied. 

George chucked then said, “Let’s get started on that.” Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh. He then moved to kiss her lower thighs. The laughs turned to soft moans as he teased opening her crossed legs. She obliged him by uncrossing. George then did something Elizabeth never felt before. He moved his face towards her core, then began not to touch her with his fingers, but with his mouth. The sensations were new to her and yet the familiar rising of pleasure still occurred. 

She added a few calls of his name to her moans to encourage him to keep on kissing her there. He felt her left ring finger on his scalp as she ran her hands through his hair and it made him fall even more in love with her. As his tongue grazed her most sensitive point, Elizabeth cried out with pleasure. George moved to offer Elizabeth a taste of herself. 

“I feel slightly wicked for enjoying this,” she said with a flushed expression. 

“Oh Elizabeth, there is so much virtue in a wife enjoying her husband’s attention,” he replied.

“How did you know...to do that?” she said. “I don’t know the word to describe it.”

He kissed her again. “I had a dream about this, but needed a bit of assistance from our medically inclined friend to understand. There is a term for using one's mouth to arouse passion in their lover, but it is not polite.” he said. 

“Ah, and why apply it now?” she replied.

“I refuse to be the type of husband who ignores his wife’s pleasure,” he admitted.

"Your declaration is quite a comfort to me," she said. Elizabeth noticed George still hadn’t taken off his breeches or his shirt. “May I return the favor of being attentive to your needs by loosening your breeches and your shirt?,” she asked. 

“That would be quite lovely,” he said. As she lifted his shirt up, she started to look at George’s body. He was lean and his chest had a tuft of hair. His arms had a slight hint of muscle underneath. She inhaled deeply before undoing the buttons on his breech front. Elizabeth blushed as she revealed his growing anatomy. She looked up at George and his cheeks had a deeper shade of red. Both of them were now fully naked. George and Elizabeth moved to lay down facing each other. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and one close to her rear before moving his lips and tongue to meet hers. Her hands were tracing patterns along his back. The couple exchanged deep kisses. 

“My love, are you ready for our joining?” George whispered.

Elizabeth turned so she was lying on her back again. She moved her legs and bent her knees to prepare. “I am ready my darling,” she replied. George rose to position himself. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and noticed his tender expression as he entered her. He paused once he was fully inside. Without even moving his hips, he could feel her muscles clenching and retracting around him.

“I am yours in body, heart, and soul,” George said.

“And you are mine in every way,” Elizabeth said. 

He rolled his hips upward and she responded by moving downward to meet him. Both were sighing and moaning as the pleasure they felt consumed them. They locked eyes as words weren’t enough to express how they felt. Both of them let their hands and lips wander across each other’s shoulders, necks, and faces. What began as a slow rhythm gradually increased in speed. Elizabeth reached the height of passion first, and her motions allowed George to follow her lead. 

The newlyweds adjusted themselves into the spooning position. 

“I never knew I needed you, my dearest,” he said, followed by a kiss on her cheek. 

“I never knew I needed you to help me make a new start, my love,” she replied.

George held Elizabeth slightly closer. He treasured having to share space with her after so many nights with only pillows for company. Elizabeth squeezed him in return as a sign that she appreciated having someone to share life with again. The warm and fuzzy feeling from cuddling slowly turned into a rekindling of desire. This time, it was Elizabeth who made the first gesture. She held his upper body then carefully climbed on top of him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips to test his reaction.

“Don’t stop, my darling,” he said in a deep voice. 

Although she never did it before, she had a feeling to reciprocate what George did to her earlier in the night. She proceeded to leave small pecks on his chest and stomach. He laughed nervously as this sensation felt a lot like tickling. She continued her trail of kisses down towards his hips. Elizabeth closed her eyes and guided him into her mouth. George responded by alternating moans with breathy repeats of her name. After a few minutes, she realized that she did not want George to finish in this position. She moved her mouth away from him and sat upright.

“I’ve lost my will,” she said.

“And mine is to respect your wishes, ” he replied. 

Elizabeth decided she could still feel satisfied if she positioned herself on top of George. His concern for her emboldened her desire for him. 

“My, how the tables have turned,” she said with a chuckle

“And now I am the wicked one for enjoying my wife,” he replied.

Elizabeth moved her hips at a slightly slower pace than the last joining. She was not used to the angle in which George filled her. He lifted his hips to meet her pace. He was overwhelmed by her second flush of desire. She was overcome by how compatible she was with him in this aspect of their relationship. Both of them were spurred on by the realization that true love made their physical connection so much more meaningful. Their rise and fall resulted in the couple becoming undone simultaneously. 

As their bodies began to calm down, Elizabeth shifted herself to lay on her side facing George. He reached out to embrace her. For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their breathing. She contemplated his peaceful yet focused expression. He studied her bright and joyful smile. Eventually, actual dreams replaced their quiet contemplation of how their wishes came true.


End file.
